Hybrid
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: A baby born with both Angel and Demon blood needs to be protected. But can the demon, Dean Winchester, and the Angel, Castiel, put aside their differences to keep him safe? Destiel. Please review X AU!
1. Chapter 1

**For some odd reason, this story idea came to me while watching the movie 'Life As We Know It'. I think we can safely say that movies are a big influence in my life. It's been floating around in the back of my mind for a while now. So please, give me a little review to let me know what you think. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 1 Star Crossed

"Castiel, are you thinking about Heaven again?" Castiel mulled this question over for a few minutes before he chose to answer. It had been many years since he had seen Heaven. It had been many years since any angel had seen Heaven. Rebellion, lies and deceit had caused them all to suffer exile at the hands of their father. Many had lost, or taken, their lives in despair. While others found solitude in the comforts of humanity. Becoming part of the human race and blending in as best they could.

"No." He finally replied.

"You haven't said much during this session. Anything on your mind you would like to discuss?" Pamela asked. Castiel had always liked Pamela. She was one of the most resourceful angels and one of his most trusted friends. Since the fall, Pamela had taken the body of a therapist. A very cliché thing to do, considering she was the one helping most of them come to terms with what had happened. She was what most of them called _'The Angels' Guide To Humanity'._

"The wedding." He sighed and stared down at his hands for a moment. Pamela sighed herself and put down her notepad. She leaned forward and grasped his hand, comforting him.

"This was Anna's choice. You know, that if anyone found out about this they would be hunted and slaughtered. But, you also know, that she loves him…despite your earlier refusal to accept it. You've come a long way since she first told you of her choice." She told him sternly.

"Of all the people in the universe to love, why did she have to chose a demon. I could have accepted her loving a human, many of the angels do...but a demon?!" Castiel huffed and glared at the wall. Pamela sat back and gave him a moment to get his temper under control.

Not only had Heaven's gates been locked, but Hell had also been closed for business. Demons and Angels now walked the Earth together…in harmony? Not so much. Wars still raged between them. Some just settled down into normal life among the humans. But others (both angels and demons) couldn't accept the loss and lashed out at each other, fighting until the death. But the union between an Angel and a Demon was unheard of. Castiel couldn't believe it when Anna told him that she was going to marry Adam Winchester.

"I am supporting her. In the way any brother would. But her safety is more important to me than her happiness." He snapped.

"Then you must watch over her. Make sure she is safe. If you try to stop her from being with him, then you may lose her forever." Pamela looked over at the small clock on the wall and smiled. "Times up."

Castiel couldn't help them smile that graced his lips. "You really do take this job too seriously." He joked and stood, pulling on his coat and shaking her hand. "Will you be at the wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Although, I haven't decided on my weapon of choice yet." She teased.

"I wouldn't worry about that. No one other than Adam's brother knows about the marriage. They want to keep it that way." Pamela nodded and lightly kissed his cheek before ushering him out the door.

Castiel knew that if any demon, and quite possibly a lot of angels, found out about this union…it would bring the war down upon them. But Anna was somewhat blinded by love. How she fell for this monster would always remained a mystery to Castiel.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"We are gathered here today, in the greatest hope that we don't all die a painful and vicious death for the stupidity of my sister, to witness the marriage of these…people?" Castiel glared at Gabriel while Anna reached forward and smacked him with her bouquet. "Right, sorry! Geez, tough crowd! Do you Adam, take this beautiful angel to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

"I do." Adam said and grinned at Anna lovingly. Castiel heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned, just in time, to see Adam's older brother, Dean, roll his eyes and down a full bottle of beer. His eyes gleaming red, showing his irritation. Dean was the only one standing for Adam. Castiel, Balthazar, Pamela and Gabriel were the only ones there for Anna.

"And do you, Anna, take this hell fired hillbilly, to-"

"Gabriel!" Anna, Castiel and Pamela all snapped a warning at him. Castiel still couldn't believe that she had asked Gabriel to perform the ceremony. The strange thing was, Gabriel had fled Heaven years before the exile…and actually liked Adam. They had been friends until he had told the archangel of his plans to marry his sister. Gabriel was none too happy about it. But, like Castiel, he would do anything for his sister's happiness. But nothing would stop him from airing his annoyance at the union.

"Right, right, sorry!" He huffed and adjusted his tie slightly. "Do you, Anna, take this _man_ to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Anna replied with a teary smile.

"Then by the power vested in me by are, absent and slightly senile, father…I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss the bride so we can all get out of here. I would prefer not to die today." Adam pulled Anna close and kissed her softly on the lips. They smiled at each other and just stood in each others embrace for a long time. "Are you deaf!? Ok, my job is done, I'm out of here." Gabriel clicked his fingers and vanished. Balthazar and Pamela offered their congratulations before, also, leaving in a flutter of wings. Leaving only the wedded couple, Castiel and Dean stood in the secluded forest.

"Guess it's time for me to make my exit too." Dean spoke for the first time. He clapped a Adam on the shoulder, offered Anna a tight smile and then raised his hand.

"Wait, you haven't seen the house yet!" Anna stated and reached out to clasp his hand.

"Not really something that would interest me." He bit back and pulled his hand free.

"Dean." Adam gave him a pleading look and the redness immediately dissolved from Dean's eyes. Castiel watched the transition with curiosity. It was almost strange to see a demon do something that could be considered _human._ It was obvious that these brothers cared about each other. Otherwise Dean would probably have killed Anna, believing she had bewitched Adam in some way. Apparently, Dean had been more accepting of their realtionship than anyone else.

Angels and Demons didn't associate with each other if they could help it. In the beginning, rules had been set in place. Angels could still only use a vessel if their host was willing to allow it. Demons could only enter a body if the human soul was gone. In other words, corpses only.

They also wouldn't live anywhere near each other. Some demons had come accustomed to having _'normal lives'_. Adam was one such Demon. He worked part time in a bar and spent the rest of his time in college. Dean worked as a mechanic. They had a pretty basic life. But, Castiel knew all too well, that a leopard never changes its spots. He didn't trust Adam, or Dean.

"How did the two of you even find a place to live together? If anyone saw you together..." He heard Dean ask, as they appeared in front of a newly built house.

"Most of the street is still under renovation." Anna explained. "So far, all the buyers are humans."

"Do you think this is a wise place to live then?" Castiel asked without thinking, casting a look at Adam. Dean immediately rounded on him, eyes almost bleeding red.

"You gotta problem, Cas?" He snarled.

"Boys, that's enough!" Anna hissed.

"Both of you stop!" Adam warned, as the house began to shake with the two powerful creatures staring each other down.

"Show me the house so I can go!" Dean hissed and backed away from Castiel.

After the tour Castiel was grateful to leave. Returning to his own home and immediately feeling the tension lift from his shoulders. Dean rattled him. He could find himself slowly, very slowly, warming to Adam. But Dean was a different story. He had a threatening air about him that Castiel couldn't bring himself to trust.

_Well,_ he thought as he hung his jacket on the door, _at least I don't have to see him again._

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

Pregnant!?" Castiel, Dean and Gabriel all appeared to scream this at once.

"Pregnant?" Castiel asked again.

"With a baby?" Dean added.

"A demon's baby?" This received a glare from a lot of people in the room, but archangel Gabriel stood his ground. "What? Come on, everyone knows its fundamentally impossible!"

"Not necessarily." Castiel pointed out. "Anna and Adam are both in human bodies, a perfect host."

"But Adam's body is dead!" Gabriel argued.

"I've heard of humans all over the world getting pregnant with both human and demon babies. The Guards have been trying to hunt them down." Dean replied. The Guards were an army of both Demons and Angels working together to make sure their true identities didn't get uncovered. They also fought to keep Nephilims from being born. Half angel, half human was not allowed.

"Yeah, but a half Demon, half Angel…what kind of powers would this kid have?" Gabriel asked in a panic. Castiel stepped closer to Anna, who was cradling her bump protectively.

"We'll worry about that later." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I would like a moment to be happy about the fact that I am going to be an uncle." Dread ripped through him. For the safety of his sister. But her love for the child was radiating off her. So he could lie…just this once.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"He actually looks normal." Gabriel mused, as he bounced baby Sam on his lap. The child giggled loudly and clapped his hands, as Gabriel made bubbles appear and burst in front of his face.

"Normal?" Dean joked and handed him a beer. "The kid is five months old…and he looks more like a year and a half." True, Sam Winchester seemed to have an inhuman growth spurt. Dean reached over to stroke his hair and Sam caught his finger. "He's got one hell of a grip!" He hissed when he couldn't shake the infants hand away.

Pamela had run some tests on Sam when he was born. Because Anna and Adam were in human vessels, part of Sam was human. The other parts, both angel and demon, appeared to be lying dormant for now. So, apart from the erratic growth, he appeared to be a normal child. Upon seeing Castiel enter the room he began to wriggle uncontrollably in Gabriel's lap.

"Finally, someone is happy to see you when you enter a room." Gabriel teased and Dean almost choked on his beer. Castiel rolled his eyes and plucked Sam out of his arms. The baby instantly wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent. "How come he never does that with me?" Gabriel pouted.

"Because you smell funny." Dean smirked and stood up. He got all but five steps away when Sam began to whimper.

"I think he might be bored with me." Castiel frowned and passed his nephew over to Dean. But as soon as Dean tried to carry him inside he began to cry again.

"Well, that's odd." Gabriel pointed out. Sam was not happy unless the angel and the demon were both close by.

"We think it has something to do with us." Adam said when they walked into the kitchen, noticing how close Dean and Castiel had to stand to each other in order to keep Sam happy.

"Yeah, if I'm putting him to sleep and he cant see Adam he starts to get upset. He must sense both personalities in you two." Anna grinned. Castiel frowned again and moved back from Dean. But Sam now seemed content with Adam and Anna close by.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

It was three in the morning when Castiel's phone started ringing. He didn't require sleep, but sometimes lying in meditation helped him to relax. But the constant buzzing of the phone was making that very difficult.

"Hello!" He snapped when he finally answered, rolling over and looking at the moonlit sky outside his window.

"_Could I speak to Castiel Novak please." _Came a stern voice.

"Speaking." Castiel replied and sat up on the bed.

"_Mr Novak, I am calling from Lawrence police station. We need you to come down immediately."_ Castiel felt a coldness wash over him. This was obviously a human, he could tell by how they addressed him. He got up quickly and dressed with a click of his finger. Something was wrong.

When he arrived at the police station he didn't know what to expect. An officer was waiting to speak to him and he gave Castiel a sympathetic look. Castiel had quickly determined this look as…not good.

"Castiel Novak?" The man asked and Cas could only nod in response. "Would you mind if we spoke privately?"

Castiel followed the officer into a small room. He offered him a seat, but Cas declined. He could sense the officers distress, his escalated heat rate and nervous attitude.

"Mr Novak, um, your sister is Anna Novak, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, my youngest sister." Castiel confirmed. "Is she all right?"

"Mr Novak…there's no easy way to say this…" Castiel suddenly found himself sliding into a seat. He had a feeling he knew what the officer was about to say and knew he would need to sit to hear it. "Someone broke into your sister and her husband's home tonight. Neighbours heard the commotion and contacted the police but…by the time we got their, there was nothing we could do."

"Are you telling me…they're dead?" He asked a felt like his chest might cave in.

"I'm sorry." Was all the officer could say. Castiel had never cried, not when Heaven closed or when his other siblings perished. But Anna had been different. He was closer to her than anyone else. He had made it his job to keep her safe. The thought that he would never see her again was enough to reduce him to tears.

"Th-they have a son…a little boy…was he…did he…" Cas couldn't find the words to ask. The thought of Sam being harmed too, the only piece of Anna that was left…he couldn't bare it.

"No…the officers on duty found him hiding in a closet. We believe they put him there to keep him safe." Castiel felt a little relief from that. At least Sam was safe.

"Mr Novak…there's something I need to ask you…but it may be distressing." Castiel nodded, not really able to form words at the moment. "There were wings burned into the floor around your sister's body. Would you have any idea why?"

"Um, her nickname was angel…because she was so sweet and caring." The officer nodded and made a note of that.

"Could you think of anyone who would want to harm them?" The officer pressed on.

"No." Castiel replied. He knew thousands who would want to hurt them. But there was no way he was getting human involved in the problems between heaven and hell.

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Cas knew that voice almost instantly. The officer stood to excuse himself but Cas was already out the door and running down the corridor.

Dean was throwing chairs, breaking windows and trashing the front desk. Cas ran forward and wrapped his arms around the demon's back, trying to hold him down.

"Dean!" He tried to break through the man's rage. Dean recognised his voice and immediately sagged against him. They were still not close, but familiarity was better than nothing at this point. "They're gone, Dean." Cas whimpered against him.

Dean wriggled free and spun around to glare at him. He took in Castiel' rumpled clothes and tear stained face.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed and yanked him forward. Any other time and Castiel would have pulled away, not wanting to be so closely associated with a demon. But he knew Dean. He didn't trust him, but he knew him. And right now…at this very moment, he needed comfort. So he cried, allowing the demon to hold him close and comfort him.

**?/?/?/?/? **

Sam was placed in the care of Child Protective Services for the night. The staff informed Castiel and Dean when they arrived that he must have been traumatized by what he had seen because he spent the whole night screaming and lashing out at anyone who got too close.

Castiel moved in first. Sam was crying and almost throwing up with the pain in his throat. As soon as he spotted the angel, however, his crying subsided to sobs and he held out his hands to him. Cas scooped him up and held him close, soothing his aches and pains with his grace. When Dean came to stand beside him, Sam almost instantly fell asleep. The familiar senses causing his little body to finally relax.

"Guess he just needed family." The nurse smiled. "I'll need you to fill out some paperwork before you go."

Dean moved to follow her. But the sudden whimper from Sam caused him to stop. Castiel looked from Sam to Dean and then back again.

"This could be a problem."

**So Sammy ain't happy unless there is an angel and demon close by. Aww, they get to become daddies. Hope you liked the chapter. Prepare for awkward nappy changes, feeding, bath times and of course, the discovery of what powers Sam will possess. Please leave me a review. Love ya, dolls! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad you liked the first chapter. This chapter is aiming more for the humour. But there may be some depressing bits here and there. Sorry about that. I didn't plan on doing an update so quickly, but the idea just struck me so I had to get it down. Thank you for all the kind reviews. As a treat, here's the next chapter. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 2 Rules to Raising a Child

**Rule 1: No Fighting In Front Of the Child**

"It feels strangely darker here now." Castiel muttered, looking around his sister and brother-in-law's home as they walked through the front door. Sam had fallen asleep in Dean's arms so that left Castiel to carry the bags. He turned to look at the demon and couldn't help the pained smile that graced his face. Sam was tucked tight against Dean's shoulder, clutching his shirt in one hand and his cheek with the other. What caught him by surprise was the way Dean bent to kiss his forehead, stopping him from fully awakening when he had moved him from the car. In this moment, Dean looked almost human..._and kind._

"To be honest, I don't want to stay here!" Dean hissed quietly, not wanting to disturb the small bundle in his arms. "I want to get out there and hunt down the bastards who killed my brother!" There was the demon that Castiel had come to know.

"We want the same thing, Dean." Castiel replied and dropped the bags on the stairs, before turning fully to face him. "But, right now, your nephew needs you more. Until I know he will be safe, I wont let him out of my sight."

Dean looked down at Sam and wrapped a protective arm around him. He looked at the angel for a few moments before nodding his head in agreement. They may not have been able to save Adam and Anna, but they would do everything they could to protect what was left of their family.

"He has human needs though, right?" Dean questioned suddenly. "I don't know the first thing about kids!" Castiel thought about this for a moment. It was true, Sam would eat, sleep and do everything that humans intended. As well as having some unique abilites on the side. He really would be one of a kind.

"Neither do I." Castiel replied after a moment. "Pamela has dealt with her fair share of children with her clients…and I'm sure Gabriel and Balthazar wouldn't mind helping." He offered and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I have my own cavalry to call upon." He snapped defensively.

"I don't think it would be wise to invite anymore demons near him." Castiel argued, feeling a sudden edge of fear for Sam. He didn't like or trust demons. They were corrupt and disloyal. Who was to say they wouldn't hand Sam over to the best buyer?

"How can you be so sure it wasn't angels that killed them!?" Dean glared at him.

"I cant! But I would trust angels more than something that clawed it's way out of hell!" Castiel hadn't realised they had raised their voices until Sam began to whimper. His eyes were wide and watering. He looked between then two of them and sniffed loudly.

"Great!" Dean growled and began bouncing the child against his hip. Sam snuffled sleepily and reached a hand out to Castiel. The angel stepped forward, surprised when Sam touched his cheek. The tears faded quickly from the boy's face and Castiel felt a strange calm wash over him.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, noticing the wide eyed shock on Dean's face.

"Yeah…haven't felt this relaxed in…_I've never felt this relaxed_!" Sam curled back in against Dean and fell back into a comfortable sleep.

"He seems to understand a lot more than a child of his age…do you think he knows what happened? He may have sensed it, even if he didn't see it happen." Cas asked, though still feeling very relaxed from whatever Sam had done to him.

"I hope not." Dean replied with a sigh. "No child should have to suffer with those memories." He looked up at the angel again. "If we're going to do this…then we need to do it right. We both want what's best for him. So we need to trust each other's judgement. Agreed?"

Castiel hesitated for a moment. The idea of trusting other demons with Sam was nerve wracking. But knowing that he could bring in his fellow angels was a little comforting. "Agreed." But was it going to be that simple?

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

**Rule 2: Alway Give Them Healthy Food**

"Are you sure you're putting it in the right hole?" Gabriel asked from where he was perched on the kitchen counter. He bit into a apple and grinned, as Castiel tried (and failed) to get Sam to eat his breakfast. Any time the spoonful of porridge got anywhere near him, he clamped his mouth shut and pulled back in the chair as far as he could get

"Of course I am!" Castiel hissed. "He's just being fussy."

"One day with him and you know when he's being fussy? Don't you think he might just hate porridge?" Castiel sighed in annoyance and dropped the spoon into the bowl. He had tried toast, cereal, porridge and eggs. All appropriate and healthy food for a growing child. But Sam wouldn't have any of it. If anything did get in his mouth, then it quickly ended up all over Castiel's face and clothes.

"I give up!" He huffed and stood up, glaring at his brother. "You try, if you think you know best."

Pamela and Dean walked into the room, followed by two new members of Team _'Keep Sam Safe'_. Ash was one of Dean's friends and, apparently, could be trusted. Jo was Ash's girlfriend and had a knack for kicking ass. Dean thought it was a good idea to have some extra muscle in case they had anymore trouble…or threats on Sam. Jo's mother, Ellen, had also offered to stop by. But she was out creating certain kinds of mischief and would be on the road for a few days. So far, it appeared no one else knew Sam existed. They all agreed to keep it that way for as long as they could.

"What's the problem?" Pamela asked and walked over to the untouched porridge.

"Mama Cas is getting upset because the little hybrid wont eat." Gabriel joked.

"HEY!" Dean and Castiel immediately glared at him. Gabriel gulped down the slice of apple in his mouth at the sight of Dean's red eyes. It wasn't that the archangel couldn't easily take down a demon. But he was severely outnumbered in present company.

"Well, he is a hybrid. Half angel, half human…_half demon_. What else should I call him?" He asked defensively.

"You will call him Sam!" Castiel pointed a warning finger at him. "Nothing else!"

"Noted." He replied and jumped down from the counter.

Castiel turned back to Sam, who was happily trying to locate his feet under the table attached to the high chair. "I don't think he'll eat anything at the moment. Pamela, do you want to begin?"

Pamela stepped forward and lifted Sam from his chair. He stared at her with curiosity and suspicion for a moment, as if working out whether she was friend or foe. After a few minutes of contemplation he grinned and blew raspberries in her face. She grinned down at him then gently pulled his lips apart to check inside his mouth.

"Judging by his size…the amount of teeth he has…," she lowered him to the floor and watched him stand on wobbly legs for a moments before he flopped down into a sitting position. "...And how close he is to taking his first steps, I'd say he's roughly at the same age of a thirteen month old. It wont be too long before he can walk, so you better prepare for that."

"Thirteen months? He looks bigger than that!" Gabriel argued. He withered under the glare he received from Pamela. A look that clearly said _'Are you questioning me?'_ She was an archangel he did not want to get on the wrong side of.

"He'll be a tall one. And probably have uncontrollable strength. Good luck with the discipline." She teased looking at Dean and Castiel.

"He'll not do much growing if he keeps refusing to eat." Castiel moaned and placed Sam back in his chair. Once again returning to the war of the mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the cupboard. He pulled out a tub of Pringles and poured an acceptable amount out on the table. Sam looked at the food sceptically for a moment, then placed one in his mouth. With a smile he began devouring the crisps.

"That is not the best food for him, Dean!" Castiel barked.

"Yeah, good luck getting him to eat that sissy crap!" Dean snapped teasingly a popped a Pringle in his mouth with a cheeky smirk. Castiel huffed again and glared at the mess on the table.

"At least-"

"Don't!" Castiel snapped, cutting off any comment Gabriel was about to make. "Not a word!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

**Rule 3: Bath Before Bed**

"Dean!" Castiel was mesmerized by what he was seeing and, unfortunately, the resident demon was the only one he could share it with. "Dean, get up here!" He heard Dean's feet hammering up the stairs and thought, a little too late, that it might have been best not to sound so panicked.

Dean burst into the room with a shotgun in his hand and a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. He looked wildly around the room until his eyes landed on a guilty looking Castiel.

"You called me up here to play with the duck?" He asked, eyeing the yellow chick floating in the tub.

"No I…why do you have a gun...and why didn't you just _zap_ up here?" He asked. Demons had almost as many unlimited powers as angels, after all.

"I…it was a quick reaction..you didn't want us using our powers too much. This," he indicated the gun, "would have held them off until…it's Adam's, ok!?" Castiel nodded, not wanting to press the matter. He had many powers but always seemed to use his angel blade first. It was a comfort in battle, so he couldn't question it.

"Look at this." Dean placed the gun on the floor, not wanting to scare Sam, and glanced over. "Can you show Dean what you can do?" Castiel asked. Dean had to laugh slightly. Any other adult, angel or demon, always used a slightly cheerier or happy voice when talking to Sam. But Castiel's rough, gravely, voice seemed to soothe the child better than anyone else's.

He looked over at the baby and watched as Sam clenched his fists. For a moment nothing happened, then the bubbles began changing colours. Blue, purple, green, red, orange…it was endless. Like someone had turned on a light just under the water.

"His powers are showing more and more everyday." Castiel sounded proud as he said this.

"Is this what angels did when they were born?" Dean joked. "A light show at bath time?" Castiel grinned, despite himself. He opened his mouth to respond and then frowned.

"Is that…is he making the face?" He asked sounding a little panicked.

"What face?" Dean enquired, though he noticed Sam looked like he was in deep concentration and his cheeks were turning red.

"He's going to poop." Castiel hissed.

"Not in the tub!" Dean yelled. He liked that damn tub! It had a Jacuzzi setting. He grabbed Sam and pulled him out of the water. "Lift the toilet lid." He yelled. Instead, Castiel grabbed the hat off his head. "Not my hat!"

"Sorry, don't have time!" Castiel apologised before slipping the hat under Sam's backside. Dean groaned and Castiel gave him an apologetic smile, as Sam giggled with happiness. Once Cas was sure he was finished, he removed the hat and threw it in the bin.

"That was my lucky hat!" He grumbled, putting Sam back in the bath and watched the light show start up again. "Why couldn't you just use your _angel mojo_ to clean it?"

"Well, it was either the hat or the tub." Castiel smirked, lifting the hat back out of the bin and cleaning away the mess and smell. Then he handed it back over to Dean.

"Could've cleaned the tub!" Dean huffed, reluctant to put the hat back on.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

**Rule 4 Read or Sing them To Sleep**

"Ok, I'm heading out. Got work to do." Dean called, as he headed to the door.

"You know what? _No_!" Castiel called after him, appearing at the front door with Sam in his arms. Dean did a double take and almost fell backwards. It was becoming a rare thing that they were using their abilities. So when it did happen, it surprised him more. Castiel had insisted doing things the human way, at the risk of being noticed by their human neighbours. But sometimes the occasion just called for it.

"What do you mean _'no'_?" Dean snapped and tried to step around him.

"Dean, I have fed him-"

"Technically I did that!"

"I bathed him and I got him ready for bed. You can put him down for the night." Castiel handed Sam over to Dean and then vanished before he could argue.

He stood in the kitchen, listening carefully to what the demon would do. Eventually he heard the front door slam closed and Dean making his way upstairs. Part of him felt weary. He and Dean had agreed in the beginning that, unless it was absolutely necessary, they wouldn't use their powers on Sam. But part of him wondered if he would just use his powers to put the child to sleep. He was a demon after all. Could he really trust him on his word?

He quietly crept up the stairs and pushed the door to Sam's nursery open. What he saw caught him completely off guard. Dean was sat in the rocking chair, with Sam curled up on his lap, rocking back and forth and singing softly in his ear. Sam had become accustomed to not needing both of them so close, so long as he knew Castiel was still nearby. Had Cas been outside or somewhere else, Sam would have refused to sleep.

"_Yes, I am giant,  
I'm a monster.  
Breaking windows in houses, buildings of glass.  
Rebel, rebel,  
holy outlaw.  
Ride together,  
don't try it; the power's in one"_

"Is that really the most fitting song to help him sleep?" Castiel asked when he stepped into the room. Dean looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Rock is all I know. I softened it down for him and look, it worked." Sam was fast asleep on his chest. He stood and lowered him into the crib gently. Castiel watched him staring down at the child for a moment before he stood up straight and turned. "Didn't trust me, did you?"

"It's hard to trust you. We agreed to take care of him together. All you've done is made things more difficult." He hissed back.

"Well…" Dean stepped closer to him, eyes flaming red. But then he stopped and lowered his head. "I'm trying, ok? My job used to be mayhem and murder. Now I'm playing house with an angel. It takes a little adjusting."

"You don't think I'm finding it difficult?" Castiel snapped back in disbelief.

"No. Not like me." Dean pushed past him and headed downstairs, not bothering to keep quiet when slamming the front door. Castiel almost felt tempted to go after him. But the small whimper from the bedroom held him back. He walked in and tried to soothe Sam back to sleep. If he woke, there would be hell without Dean there.

**Ok, what was the verdict? Hope you liked this one. There will come a point when The Guard will be introduced… and who is running it. Also there will be more info on who killed Adam and Anna. Please leave me a little review to let me know what you thought. Also, for anyone who wanted to know, the song was 'I' by Black Sabbath. Love ya, dolls! X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleep is not my friend at the minute. So here is the latest update. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 3

Dean stood at the crossroads, looking back and forth…just waiting. He knew that no one back at the house would be happy about his decision but, at the same time, he wouldn't rest easy until whoever hurt his brother was choking on their own blood. He _couldn't_ rest until he knew whoever was out to hurt his family couldn't strike again!

"Where are you, you scheming little bitch!?" He growled. He was not a patient man. He walked in slow circles, keeping his eyes open for any distinct movement. Like a lion trapped in a cage, he was on guard.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Off the grid for so long…and then the first person you seek out is _me_?" Dean turned sharply at the voice. A small woman with long, thick brown hair and an evil smirk stood before him. She was a lot shorter than Dean, but that didn't make her any less dangerous.

"Meg." He acknowledged her simply. She grinned at him, as if flattered that he recognised her.

"Are you planning on using that tonight?" She asked, indicating the pocket inside his leather jacket. He reached inside and pulled out a small dagger with a wooden hilt. A demon called Ruby had given it to Dean. Well, actually he took after he exorcised her back to hell, for trying to cause trouble above ground.

"Only if I need to." He warned and tucked it away again. Meg just smiled at him, as they began circling each other. Neither of them letting the other out of their sight. "I need information." He told her. It was not a request, but she answered anyway.

"I figured. You want to know who put the hit on little Adam and his angel whore." Again, not a question, but Dean nodded none the less. "I can't help you there, Dean-o." He growled slightly. Meg was the one person he knew who always had the intel on what was going on in any area.

"Come on now, Meg. If something big was going down, I'd have thought you would have been leading the army." He almost sounded teasing, but there was still a dangerous threat in his voice.

"Maybe so, but I know when I'm out of my depth. I wouldn't cross someone who could torture me for an eternity and beyond." Dean knew she was talking about him. Meg had been on the receiving end of his temper before. "You almost seemed surprised that they had found him so quickly." She continued.

"Well, as far as I could see, he was safe." Dean sighed and took a step back, giving Meg her space. If she had nothing to do with it he wouldn't harm her. If he found out she did, then she would wish for death quickly.

"Safe from who?" She challenged. "Adam was one of the most dangerous demons to walk to the Earth. Not only did he have enemies, he had followers too. It just takes one to break ranks to go and find him."

"Are you suggesting that one of our own soldiers did this to him?" He growled. Many of their followers were also considered friends. Or as close a friends could be when they were demons. Ash was a follower! Could he really believe that someone so close to him could kill one of their own?

"Can you think of anyone else? Who could find you better than your own crew?" She smirked when realisation dawned on Dean face. A simple call out or summoning would bring his own men right to his door step. Who was to say that they hadn't found Adam so easily. "There's also Crowley too?"

"Who?" Dean snapped.

"Apparently, the new king of hell. Consider yourself dethroned, Dean-o. But he's all bark and no bite. If he had anything to do with it, you can be sure he didn't do it himself." With Lucifer in the cage, Hell had needed a ruler. There was madness and destruction for a long time before Adam and Dean finally began to build a following. After a while, they had enough people on their sides to take over hell. Those who resisted had suffered for it. Adam was the brains and Dean was the muscle. He didn't feel all that surprised that someone else had attempted to take the reigns. He didn't care for the moment. Sam was more important, as was finding Adam's killers.

"Meg, for the most part, you've always followed orders." Meg grinned at him. "So I want to know, who ordered the hit on Adam and who acted upon it?"

"My money would be on Crowley…but I can't say for sure. I'll do some digging for you. Hell, I owe you enough favours." She went to leave, then felt a hand wrap tightly around her wrist.

"I'm trusting you, Meg. Double cross me and you'll wish you could return to hell." She could only nod in response, fleeing as soon as Dean released her.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Castiel let out a small sigh when he finally heard the roar of Dean's motorcycle pull back into the drive way. It was just after three in the morning and Sam had been restless. Turned out the kid didn't need to be awake to know that something was wrong.

Dean walked through the front door and did a double take when he saw Castiel sitting on the couch with Sam asleep in his arms. His little legs were tucked up against his chest and his fists were balled against Castiel's shirt. But, as soon as Dean approached, his body relaxed and the frown on his face was replaced with a look of peace. Dean guiltily rubbed the back of his neck and sat down, pulling Sam out of the angel's arms and letting him curl up against his chest.

"Sorry." He muttered when Cas rubbed his face and stretched his aching muscles.

"It's fine." Castiel replied but, going by his tone, it was not fine.

"No really, Cas, I'm sorry." He sighed and looked around the room. "We're not very good at this are we?" Castiel looked down at Sam and gently stroked his head.

"I'd say we're doing ok." He turned his attention to the television and smiled. "Here, I want to show you something." Dean looked up, as Anna's face appeared on the screen. "Humans have always liked taking pictures and making videos to document their children's lives. I guess it rubbed off on these two."

Anna was walking into Sam's nursery, with the newborn in her arms. She looked around the room, smiling for a moment. It looked bare compared to how it looked now. In the video the room only had a crib, changing table and small bags of gifts. Now it was covered in pictures and full of all sorts of things for him to play with.

"Did you decorate the human way?" They heard Anna ask suspiciously.

"Of course I did." Adam replied defensively. They couldn't see him because he was holding the camera. "I wanted to surprise you, so I did while you were at the hospital."

"If you did this the human way, while I was at the hospital, it would still stink of paint! Did you use your powers?" She snapped accusingly. Cas immediately saw the flare of anger in her eyes. One Dean wouldn't recognise because he didn't know Anna that well.

"I told you I wouldn't." Adam snapped back and placed the camera down, walking into view.

"I'm sick of having to do memory wipes on people because you can't be more careful!" She stormed out of the room, their argument continuing as they disappeared. Dean laughed slightly when Cas turned off the video.

"I guess that explains why Mrs Church, across the street, thinks there's fairies in the garden." Castiel laughed slightly at Dean's comment. "So, it's ok that we don't really know what we're doing?"

"I think if the two most intelligent people in our live couldn't figure it out, then we're doing ok." Castiel grinned. A grin which Dean returned.

"I hate this place." Dean said suddenly. "If we're gonna live here. We need to stop tip toeing around like they're going to walk through the door at any minute. They aren't coming back."

"I agree." Castiel replied with a sad tone. "And…I really hate that picture." Dean turned to look at a particularly ugly painting of a cowboy on the way.

"I'm all for the westerns…but that is one ugly ass cowboy." He agreed.

"We need to make this more of a home for us. There are pictures of them everywhere. It's depressing, like we can't let them go." Cas replied.

So they agreed to make a few changes. By the following evening an extensive amount of photos of Adam and Anna had been removed from the walls. They kept a picture of them next to Sam's bed, not wanting him to forget who his real parents were. The cowboy picture was thrown in the trash. The overly healthy food that Anna had bought was also thrown in the trash by Dean. Which raised a little bit of an argument with Castiel. This argument had happened outside…and it had drawn in unwanted eyes.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Sam shifted excitedly in his chair when the doorbell rang. Castiel was, once again, on dinner duty and had his hands full.

"Dean! Could you get the door?" Cas sighed with relief when he heard the front door open. But his relief turned to fear when Dean walked into the kitchen, white as a sheet and looking a little scared.

"Cas, we have company." Castiel's instinct told him to reach for the angel blade, he just managed to lodge it back in it's hiding place when a few humans walked into the room.

"Well hi, neighbour." A small, Asian woman stepped into the room, followed by an athletic, football type man and a small middle aged Barbie doll. Castiel looked at Dean questioningly, but the demon merely shrugged as if to say '_how the hell should I know?' _

"We just thought it was terrible that you two have been cooped up here on your own for so long. We heard about what happened? We're so sorry for your loss." The small blonde Barbie offered.

"Thank you." Castiel replied and then jumped when Sam proceeded to hit him with a plastic spoon.

"Strong arm for a kid his size. He'd make a good pitcher." The tall man commented with a grin. "Benny, Benny Lafitte. And this is my wife, Andrea."

"Pleasure." Castiel took his hand and shook it. Noticing the way Benny winced at his grip.

"Well, we just thought you shouldn't have to deal with this on your own. We're neighbours after all." The Asian woman smiled. "I'm Linda Tran…and I brought pie."

Castiel didn't miss the way Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of pie. It surprised him a little that the demon ate at all. He wondered, to himself, if there was any other things about this man that would shock him.

"Thank you so much. Um, we were just about to have dinner. There's plenty for everyone if you would like to stay." Dean gave him a sceptical look. Castiel moved back toward the kitchen to do the finishing touches on the homemade pizza. Dean was wise enough to follow.

"Are you mad? They can't stay!" He hissed in Castiel's ear.

"What did you want me to say? _'Thank you for the pie, there's the door_!'" Castiel mumbled back. "You were the one who let them in!"

"You told me to get the door!" Dean argued. They turned and looked at the three people who had come into their home. They seemed harmlessly friendly.

"We'll get through this." Castiel whispered.

"Yeah, what if Sam decides to show off his magic tricks?!" Dean asked. As if God was still around and decided to take the piss, they heard a roar of pain from Benny. Dean rushed forward, just as Benny, Linda and Andrea were propelled across the room. Sam was sitting in his high chair, looking very angry.

"NO DADA!" He screamed. Castiel and Dean stared at each other for a moment. Caught between the panic of their nephew showing a new found ability…and the joy that he had just said his first words.

"Easily fixed!" Castiel yelped when Dean rounded on him. It looked like memory wipes might become a common thing for them.

**Well there you have it. What did you think? Dean and Castiel seem to be developing some sort of harmony. And Sam is getting stronger everyday. I'm trying to keep as true to the characters as possible, but I'm sorry if Tiger Momma came off a little OC. I just always pictured her as the overly friendly and polite to neighbours type. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love ya, dolls! X**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't apologise enough for the lack of updates. It's been a hell of a week. But I'm back and ready to carry on with the story. Glad ya'll liked the last chapter. Thanks a millions. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 4 War Is Coming

"Can I go outside and play with the other kids?" Castiel cast a worried look at Sam, who was propped up on the back of the sofa, peering out at the other children playing football in the street.

"You know you can't, Sam." He replied with a sigh. In five months the little baby boy, who Castiel could hold in one arm, had suddenly sprouted up into a child who looked around eight years old. He seemed to be growing faster than any of them had anticipated.

His abilities were progressing as well. Pamela had insisted that Castiel and Dean keep notes on everything he was capable of. So far, he seemed to only be able to cause minor damage. Though the angel and demon had quickly learned that Sam's temper could be a problem. Only they could discipline him. Gabriel had learned the hard way not to raise his voice to Sam. He still had bruises on his back from when Sam had thrown him across the room. But he had received an apology when Castiel and Dean took charge.

"I just want to have some fun." Sam whispered. Castiel walked over and lent across the couch with him. The boys outside were kicking around a football and laughing at each other in their game. Castiel wanted nothing more than for Sam to be able to join in. To have fun like normal child.

"It's just not safe, Sam." He stroked the back of the boy's head, trying to show him some form of comfort. But Sam just huffed loudly and climbed off the couch, making his way to his bedroom.

"Hey." Dean smiled at him, as they passed in the corridor. Sam offered him a weak smiled in return, then closed the bedroom door behind him. "What's up with him?" Dean asked when he walked into the lounge.

"The usual. He wants a normal life. He wants friends. He doesn't want to be locked up in the house twenty four seven." Castiel groaned and slumped forward. Being a parent was tougher than he had imagined. Trying so hard not to give in to Sam's puppy dog eyes was getting harder everyday. The kid could melt the polar ice caps with that sweet smile. A smile that reminded Castiel so much of Anna, sometimes it hurt.

"Maybe we should move." Dean shrugged in suggestion.

"And what good would that do?" Castiel bit back.

"He could go outside, for one thing!" Dean huffed loudly and took a seat next to Castiel.

"For how long?" Castiel sighed. "Once he starts growing again, we would have to hide him…or relocate _again._ What's the point in letting him make friends that he's going to lose?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think. True, Sam still did have a lot of growing to do. He was maturing faster as well. He could already read, write and was a smart kid. Dean and Cas couldn't even remember teaching him how to spell. It was like his brain was instantly teaching him things required of his age group.

Both the angel and the demon were completely unaware of the small set of eyes watching them as they talked. Unaware of the small boy, hearing every word they said.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Sam lay tossing and turning in his bed that night. He couldn't help but let the words from his Uncles sink in. Moving away, hiding him forever. He didn't think he could stick being locked in the house all the time. Why were they keeping him a secret? His body was wreathing in agony. Another growth spurt. How old would he be in the morning? They had explained to him that he grew faster than other children. That he had special powers that he couldn't let anyone know about. But why? Dean loved Superman! Though no one could understand the reason for that. Why were Sam's superpowers dangerous, when Superman's were awesome?!

"I'm not staying like this!" He groaned and pulled himself out of bed, sweat sticking his clothes to his skin. He really was in pain. He grabbed some clothes and stuffed them in a bag. Then reached for a pair of jeans and tee shirt. He gasped when the jean looked like they had shrunk. He slouched over to the full length mirror and gasped. Staring back at him was no longer a boy of eight…he looked more like a teenager.

But the clothes would have to do. He grabbed the bag and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He took some bread and meat, grabbed a few bottles of water and then looked at the pen and paper Castiel had left sitting on the worktop. He decided not to leave them a note. He didn't want to give them any way of finding him. He was strong. He could survive on his own.

Without looking back he walked out the front door and began making his way down the street. But the further he walked, the more cold he began to feel. Like an insane pull in his body was begging him to return. He tried to push it down. Tried to convince himself it was nerves…but something was wrong. Though he chose to fight it. Ignore it as best he could.

He looked across the street and saw a sigh, _'Bus Stop'_. He walked over and sat down on the bench, trying to steady his breathing. When the bus showed up…he got on without a second thought.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

"Where would he have gone?!" Castiel practically screamed after he, Dean, Pamela and Gabriel had searched the house and neighbourhood.

"He doesn't know his way around!" Dean hissed. "He can't have gotten far! Ash, Jo and Ellen are out searching the town. We just need to get out there and keep looking for him!"

Castiel nodded, as they all left the house. Inside, he was having the worst sort of fear washing over him. Sam had never been anywhere without himself or Dean. His powers were unstable and if he became distressed, who knew what he would do.

They drove around the town for most of the day. Searching everywhere from local parks to the cemetery where Anna and Adam were buried. But Sam was nowhere to be found. It was starting to get dark and their hope of finding him was slowly slipping away.

"I think it's time we resorted to different measures." Pamela said, as they continued driving.

"You know how I feel about that stuff." Castiel snapped bitterly.

"I do. But if you want to find Sam, then we may have no other choice." She insisted. "Castiel, the last thing we want is for someone else to find him first."

"Fine!" He replied. "But we do it on my terms."

"What are you two talking about?!" Dean growled, not liking being left out of the conversation. Especially when it came to locating Sam.

"Pamela has a connection with the dead. The ones who haven't crossed the veil. She contacts them sometimes. She's hoping one of them may have seen him." Castiel replied.

"And that's a bad thing because…?" Dean requested.

"Because sometimes it's hard to get rid of them once you've summoned them." Pamela replied. "We've had first had dealings with that before."

Dean wanted to question this. But from the look of both Castiel and Pamela, he knew he would get any answers. _Damn Angels and their secrets!_ He thought, as he swung the car around and headed him.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Sam was beginning to regret his decision. Lost and alone, he didn't know what to do. The ache to return home was growing with every mile he travelled, but his stubbornness refused to let him give in. He couldn't explain what the need was. What he was missing. All he felt was emptiness.

"You lost, kid?" He turned abruptly on the dirt road. He was miles from his hometown, on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere…and yet this man just appeared out of nowhere. _Run, Sam!_ Something inside him screamed. But it felt like he was rooted to the spot.

"N-no, just on my way home." He replied, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"With a backpack and clothes that don't fit? Why don't I believe you?" The man smirked. Sam gasped as he stepped forward. The man was nothing like he had ever seen before. A lot older, maybe in his fifties, with light brown hair and a towering height. But that wasn't what caught Sam by surprise. What shocked him, was the yellow in his eyes. Again, Sam's instincts told him to run.

"What are you?" He found himself asking.

"I am…unique. Like you, Sam." The boy was caught off guard by the man knowing his name. "But you can call me Azazel."

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Dean paced back and forth in the garden, while Pamela and Castiel prepared for the séance. Dean was under strict instructions to stay out of it. Ghosts were known to approach angels. But a demon in the room could cause nothing but harm. So he paced…and paced.

"Give me a reason not to kill you!" He turned sharply, eyes glowing red at the threat. But he came face to face with a dishevelled looking young woman, glaring daggers at him

"Meg?" He barked, lowering his stance slightly. But keeping his guard up.

"You didn't tell me!" She screamed at him. Dean jumped when he heard the back door to the house open. Panic washed over him when he saw Castiel and Pamela standing there staring at the new demon. For this moment, he chose to ignore them. He could deal with the consequences later.

"Tell you what?" He snapped at her.

"About the boy! You didn't tell me you have a half breed living with you!" She screamed at him. "

"How do you know about him?" Dean questioned and stepped closer to her. If word had got out about Sam, then he was definitely in danger.

"I found out who put the hit on Adam. Azazel! He's been trying to build up an army for years. _My loving father_." She spat the last words like they were holy water on her tongue. It wasn't uncommon knowledge to know about Meg's dislike for her father. He had, after all, used her in so many battles before. Having her sent back into the put on a number of occassions.

"Azazel?" Dean growled.

"Do you want to explain what that monster is doing in our home?" Castiel asked warningly.

"She is no less a monster than me, Cas!" Dean bit back. The angel glared at him in a way that said _'not the point here'._

"Meg, start talking before I start drawing blood!" He threatened.

"Azazel wants full control. To rule both Angels and Demons right here on Earth. Looks like he's found the weapon to do it with." She snapped. "I'm out! I want nothing to do with this!" Before Dean could reach her, she was gone.

"What have you done!" Castiel yelled, advancing on the demon. The demon he was finally beginning to trust.

"Azazel hasn't got Sam yet. We need to find him before-" Pamela's words died in her throat. Castiel and Dean turned to see what had caused this and both gasped loudly.

Sam was stood in the doorway, drenched in blood and panting heavily. He was trembling uncontrollably and staring at the two of them with desperation.

"I…think…I'm…in trouble."

**Well, there you have it. What happened to Sam? You'll have to review to get the story. Love ya dolls! X**


End file.
